


You're Still Beautiful to Me

by YuiMukami



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 11:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuiMukami/pseuds/YuiMukami
Summary: Subaru discovers scars on Yui's body and becomes heartbroken when he learns what they are from.





	You're Still Beautiful to Me

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is kinda short and it might seem a bit OOC for Subaru, but it's actually a pretty personal piece for me. I have self-harm scars and I often worry about how any future partners would react to them. I love Subaru very much and he's one of my biggest comfort characters, so I wrote this to make myself feel a bit better. I like to think this is how he would react upon finding my scars.

“Subaru-kun, please wait a moment,” Yui said as Subaru started to push her down onto the bed and take off her pants.

“I don’t want to wait. Just be quiet. I know you want this as much as I do,” he growled.

“But I-” Yui didn’t get to finish her sentence as Subaru finally managed to pull her pants down. His eyes widened when he saw scars covering both of her upper thighs. Yui avoided his gaze as she kicked her pants the rest of the way off and pulled her legs in to wrap her arms around her knees.

“Who…?” Subaru started to ask, but Yui cut him off with her reply.

“Nobody did this to me,” she whispered. She turned her head completely away from the vampire. “I did it.”

“You what?” It seemed like Subaru couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that she had self-harm scars. “When did..?”

“It was before I came here,” she replied quickly. “I-it doesn’t really matter and I’m sorry, I know my ugly scars probably ruined this.” She wiped at her eyes at tears threatened to spill.

“Hey, look at me.” Subaru’s voice was quiet and gentle. When she didn’t turn her head, he placed his hand under her chin and made her meet his gaze. “You’re not ugly. Not at all. I just... couldn’t figure out how I missed this. You’re... you’re always so happy and nice to me, I guess I just...” Subaru trailed off and his expression quickly turned angry. “Dammit! You were suffering right in front of me and I didn’t notice!” He slammed his fist into the wall beside the bed.

“No!” Yui cried out quickly, reaching out to him. “I didn’t want you to find out because I was afraid you would blame yourself. It’s not your fault, Subaru-kun. Not at all.”

“But I wasn’t there when you needed me. And that is my fault,” he countered. Yui shook her head and moved to draw her legs in once again. Subaru’s expression softened, but he still looked troubled. “Why did you do it?” he asked quietly. Yui’s reply was hesitant.

“Because I don’t think very much of myself,” she murmured. “I’m not smart, or pretty, or good at anything, so I-”

Subaru quickly cut her off with a kiss. Her eyes widened a bit before she registered what was happening, but eventually closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss. Subaru was being extra gentle and she couldn’t stop the tears from falling this time. When he pulled away, Subaru cupped her cheek with his hand and made her meet his gaze once again.

“I don’t want to hear that,” he said. “You...” he blushed slightly and averted his gaze for a second before continuing. “You believed in me and stayed with me no matter how awful I was to you. No matter how filthy and disgusting I told you I was, you refused to leave.” He moved his hand down to grasp hers. “You’re beautiful, Yui. And I love you.”

“S-Subaru-kun,” she cried. She flung herself at him and cried into his shirt as he awkwardly wrapped his arms around her and embraced her.

“I think you’re amazing,” he whispered into her ear. “You changed my life and gave me a reason to want to live. I don’t want to lose you.” She pressed herself even closer against him as she started to cry even harder. “I know what it’s like... to hate yourself,” his voice was barely a whisper. “You’ll always be beautiful to me, Yui. Always.”

When Yui finally calmed down and pulled back, Subaru wiped the tears from her eyes and then gently pushed her back down. He kissed her gently. He straightened her legs and then leaned down. Yui closed her eyes, expecting him to bite her, but she quickly opened them again when she felt him kiss her thigh.

“Subaru-kun?”

“Don’t ever do this again,” he said in a low voice. “If I have to remind you every day that you’re beautiful, I will.” His blush deepened as he spoke and he kissed each individual scar between sentences. “I love you, Yui.”

“I love you too,” she replied, reaching down to touch his hair. He looked up at her and smiled. This time, she smiled back.

“Now, I believe we were in the middle of something,” Subaru said, smirking. Yui’s face reddened and Subaru laughed. Soon, she found herself laughing as well, happy that she had met him. Happy that she had chosen him out of all the brothers. They were two broken people who had found each other and learned how to make each other whole again. Even if his words were harsh sometimes and even though he could be violent, right now Subaru was being exceptionally gentle. This, she thought, was the real Subaru. She kept that thought to herself as he leaned in to kiss her again. Just as she accepted everything about him, he, in return, accepted everything about her. She couldn’t have been happier.


End file.
